During a fast ride with an alpine ski, water ski, sled or surfboard, strong vibrations are transmitted to the rider due to the bumpiness of the ground or the shock of the waves. These vibrations must be absorbed by the joints and entire motor system of the skier. Injuries of the ankle articulation, the Achilles tendon, as well as of the meniscus and the ligament disks occur during overload. These overloads, at best, result in rapid overtiring and an unsafe ride. The rapidly changing strains present in all of these sports, especially, create big problems.
Attempts have already been made to absorb all these stresses in the ski itself, based upon its particular construction. Thus, it is known from German open application 19 01 614, German published specification 14 78 153, the German published specification 17 03 766 and the German Utility Model 82 04 143 to absorb shocks with damping elements, located particularly in the area of the ski binding. However, this is possible only to a limited extent and does not affect positively the characteristics of the ski itself.